Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Ever Changing Seasons
by peterheat
Summary: There's no such thing as Pokemon in Aaron's world, not even a single game ever made. Then again, Aaron wouldn't care, he has no real home after he left college, and things has been hard and against him anyway. Now, he finds himself attempting to help the Pokemon world, without even knowing what a Pokemon is! (First Fanfic, so I'm still newish at this. Rated M for content to come.)
1. My Pleasant Life

_Author's Note: This is my first story that I'm going to publish here. So basically, at the beginning and end of each chapter, I'll put in an "author note"._

_Feedback for this story would be great to have just is I know what to improve on._

_Oh, and I **DO NOT** own Pokemon or Mystery Dungeon, they belong to their owners._

* * *

I kept running, I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. It was either, steal food or starve.

...sorry, I think I should explain who I am.

My name is Aaron, my family doesn't have a lot of money, so we're pretty poor. It's me, my mom and dad, and my one-year younger sister. I chose to go off on my own so my family could support my sister, but I never fully considered the risks I had to take. I don't have a home, nor do I have enough money to support myself. I've tried to find jobs, but no one has given me a chance. Now at the problem at hand, I kinda took some food at a local Market Basket and  
two cops are chasing me at the moment. I turned around, one was a middle aged man with short blond hair, the other one was an older man with long black sideburns. I had no time to judge their appearances, I ran into an alleyway where I knocked over some trash cans(by accident, mind you), cursed at myself, and cut a corner and sped up, by then, I turned back, they gave up chasing me... I knew they'd be back, but I don't know if I can run forever. I shook my head and walked to my shelter.

By shelter, I mean an old house that was abandoned.

The people who used to live there got tired of their neighbors' dogs barking and moved somewhere else. It's beyond me why they didn't save a ton of money just by asking their neighbors to tell them about their dogs or just buy something to block out the noise. I'm not complaining too much, because I had a place to stay now. I started to supply the cabinets with the food I had from my backpack. I was about to put away the loaf of bread in the bread box when I heard men talking outside the door. I ran out the back door and hid behind it. I heard them talking about the house and the people who used to live there, "Don't you think we can clean this house up and put it back up for sale?" I heard the man say, "We tried that, nobody would buy it, no matter how low we could go." the other man said, "Are you suggesting to take down the house?" "That's what I'm saying, we have to, it's taking up space that we could use for future projects." I couldn't believe my ears, my source of shelter was going to be taken down! I'm being punished, I just know I'm being punished! The two men talked some more about how'd they would take the house down and left about 8 minutes later. I ran back in and took the food from the cabinet and went to the bedrooms and took a pillow and blanket. I ran back downstairs and ran from the house, it started to rain a bit, so I ran to an alleyway and found a non-soaking place to sleep. I grabbed a piece of cardboard and tried to fall asleep. I was lost.. I didn't know what to do, but I tried to let sleep overcome me, and it did...

_Hey... Hey... listen! Aaron!_  
Huh..? Was something calling me? Is this a dream?  
_Aaron! Get up!_  
I stood up, and I saw a bright purple light in front of me. Did... did I die?  
_Aaron.. another world needs your help._  
Help? Me? Help a world? Really? I can't even help myself!  
_This world is different.. it's filled with many wonders that make everything in it live and work together. However, it's been hurt so that it can no longer do that..._  
So wait, whatever was talking to me, wants me to into that world?  
_Yes, I want you to go into this world.. but your form will not do._  
"W-wait! Did you j-just-" I started to say, chasing the light,  
_I have been, Aaron, now, please help this world, your form.. it will shape you and you will need to have someone to trust you.. be safe._  
"Hang on! I what are you even talking abo-" I shouted to the voice, but I went through the light, and I began to feel different, but I had no time to react to it, because like the voice said, I was transported into the world on top of a steep hill and tripped. "Oh FUCK m- Nuch!" I fell and hit the ground with a grunt and rolled down the hill, grunting each time I hit the ground, I don't know how long I was falling, but it felt like forever before I stopped falling and landed face first on the grass, groaning from the pain. Now I know this isn't a dream.

* * *

_This is the end of the first chapter for now. I think it's considered to be short, but I'll work on making chapters longer if it is_.


	2. Waking Up

_Aaron's now in the Pokemon world, claimed to be in trouble, but it seems normal..._

_I do not own Pokemon or Mystery Dungeon._

* * *

I grunted as I tired to get up, but my arms were too sore to help me get up. They felt weird too. I began to hear chirping from birds, among croaking and rustling of grass. My eyes were no longer closed, I saw the grass shuffling through the wind with light scattered on top of it. Funny, the voice said that world was different, but it didn't FEEL different at all. "I must of stopped rolling into a forest..." I thought to myself and and tried again to lift myself off the ground, but to no avail. I began to hear footsteps, and began to panic,"That may not be another human!" Iquickly realized, and continued to struggle to my feet, the footsteps began to come closer and closer while I struggled faster and faster! Then.. they began to fade away, I relaxed thanks to that and worked on trying to get up.

I managed to hold myself up with my hands and began to work onto getting on to my feet, I raised one leg to plant back onto the ground, and once it hit the ground a shockwave of pain came out my ankle! I yelped out in pain, I must of broke my ankle while falling! The footsteps stopped and started getting closer in my direction, with little hope of escaping, I covered myself with my arms shutting my eyes, waiting for whatever was coming for me to take me away. "Hello?" A voice called out, "Is somebody here?" It called, I heard its footsteps come to me and pulled me onto my back, " Hey, you can't sleep here." It said. I kept me eyes covered, not wanting to see what was there. It grabbed me and shook me gently, "Hey, you alright? Did you not get to a shelter? You feel cold." The voice asked me, I started to slowly let my arms down - keeping my eyes closed - and when they were away from my face, I opened one eye. My vision was blurry, I could only make out the sky and the trees' leaves and a white and blue blurry figure in front of me. I open the other with my vision clearing up, the figure was a rounded white head with a biggish brown nose with freckles, with two pointy blue ears on each top corner. The bottom of its head a some sort of lighter blue bubble like features around its neck.

What the heck is looking at me?

"Here, let me help you up." The strange creature said, lending it's paw, it was fully white, connected to a blue body with a seashell on it, among with two blue flippers for feet, "Ur.. I can't get up.." I hesitated, "I kinda broke my ankle, and can a small creature like you help me up?" I said, "Small? I'm almost the same size as you. I mean, I'm an Oshawott and you're a Pikachu, right?"

Pikachu? What the hell is a Pikachu, that being said, what's an Oshawott? "N.. No.. I.. err.. Kinda" I stuttered to the "Oshawott", "Then what?" He said confused. I took a minute to think, should I tell him, or should I lie and just tell him about my ankle? "Well.. what's a Pikachu?" I asked, he gave me a soft smile,"Well it's an electric type pokemon, and before you ask, I'm a water type." "Ok... what's a pokemon?" I asked him, he looked extremely confused at this point, "Ok, then, what happened to you?" He asked sighing.

I told him about the voice, the light, and the hill as he lifted me up and helped me walk to some shelter. As I finished he turned his head and let me down near a lake, "So you were human? And when you fell asleep, a voice came out and said this world is in trouble?" He asked me filling a container with water, "Well yeah, that's what happened, this place seems normal, from what I'm seeing, other than what we are I mean." I replyed, "This world IS in trouble... uh, whatever your name is.." He turned and spoke, "What's yours, first?" I questioned, "I'm Aqua, which is another name for water, you?" He asked, "I'm Aaron. Why is this world in trouble anyway?" I asked turning to the water where my reflection was, I looked like some sort of a mouse. I was completely yellow, the top part of my ears looked like a bunny and was black including my nose, and my cheeks had red circles around them. "I'll explain when we find shelter, there's a cave near here." Aqua said quickly, lifting my arm around his shoulder.

We shortly arrived at a cave, it had a name carved into it, "Here it is, Cave Sharmie!" Aqua proclaimed as we entered into it. There was a pile of logs that was probably for firewood in the cave, "Here, you should lie down, just wait a minute." Aqua said while doing so, "Now that we're in this cave, mind telling me what's going on into this world?" I asked as the area gotchilly, "Well, it's basically Spring going on to Summer right now" Aqua told me while searching through his bag, "Yeah?" I said confused, "Look outside, what's happening isn't natural." Aqua said nervously. I sat up looking outside the cave, to my amazement, it was snowing harshly outside, but not too bad to say a blizzard, " Here, eat this, it should ease the pain on your ankle and heal it a bit." Aqua said handing me a berry. I took it from his paws and took a bite, it was juicy and sweet, and like Aqua said, it began to make me feel better, "It's an Oran berry, it helps with the wounds or injuries we get." Aqua explained while starting a fire from the wood, "I keep a lot of berries around help anyone I find, and want to make something bigger from it." I looked at him questionably, "What do you mean?" "Well, there's this thing called a 'Mystery Dungeon Explorer'. Those Pokemon try to help ones in need, others try to explore our ruined old homes and last but no-" "Wait, hold on.." I interrupted, "'Ruined old homes'?" "We used to live in harmony with humans -which is why I know what you're talking about- until climates began to change and the continents began to merge into each other. It was horrible, humans became... extinct. The last human who probably live died shortly, he had long green hair and plain white shirt.." Aqua paused for a second, he looked like he was trying to calm down.

"Anyway, the continents for each region are now one giant piece of land." Aqua continued, "Kanto, Johto, Honnen, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kal... Nevermind, nobody goes there." I sighed, "Can you please stop letting off a cliff when you're talking?" I asked him, he gave a look that made him look uneasy, "Kalos, it was very advanced place, and the destruction there has been said to pain any pokemon's heart." He said. " I put my han- I mean paw on his shoulder and apologized for pushing him too hard, "It's ok, you aren't from here, that's all, and you're curious." He sighed and lied down. I lied down next to him, "Hey, you said you want to be a Mystery Dungeon Explorer, right? So how come aren't you one?" I asked, "I can't do it alone and my friends back at home don't want to do it. I haven't seen them in a while because they just hide in their homes." He chuckled, "Oh.. ok, good night." I said turning over, "Good night.. Um, what's your name again?" Aqua asked me, I turned to face him, "It's Aaron, but if I'm a 'Pikachu' with some sort of electrical powers, then call me Volt or Voltage." I said while chuckling, he smiled, "Heh, good night Volt, we'll figure out what to do with you in the morning." He said as he turned over and went to sleep. I tried to get comfortable, but I had a hard time doing so because I had a thought stuck in my head.

What's a Pokemon?

* * *

_Like I said, in Aaron's(or Voltage/Volt) world, Pokemon doesn't exist, not even as a game. He's going to have a rough time adjusting to this strange world._


End file.
